Talk:A Phintastic Investigation
Wondering I was wondering.... Who voted this 5 stars? Because whoever did, thank you! You are awesome! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 21:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ I did (well I was one of the people). This story is awesome!! Though I dont like that Ferb got murdered but the way you write the story with such emotion was amazing. I almost cryed a couple of times. Its just a good story. I really hope you continue! Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 15:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! That really means a lot to me :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 21:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 2 Just wondering, when are you gonna write up Chapter 2? I've been waiting for it since I found this story. 22pandrew the Poképnffan PS I was not logged in when I made this P.P.S (or is it PSS? I don't know) THIS IS A REALLY COOL STORY!!! 16:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) I'll be updating soon! (Hopefully) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 17:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait for "More of Chapter 2!" 22pandrew the Poképnffan 23:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) How much longer is it gonna take to get the rest of Chapter 2 up? I've been waiting awhile now! 22pandrew the Poképnffan 21:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I hopefully should be done with it soon. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 21:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) OK. Awesome new sig! 22pandrew the Poképnffan 22:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I just rated it 5 stars. Almost done (with Ch. 2)? 22pandrew the Poképnffan 20:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Reviews I'd really like to know what you guys think of the story so far, so I would really like you guys to review it! Please leave your reviews here! Thank you! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 14:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Made me sick I have never been a fan of mysteries. Okay, I like them all but murder ones. I built up the nerve to read this, and after reading just the prolouge, I had a stomach ache. That is my fault, because I chose to read this while eating. I hope I don't throw up. 01:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... >.< -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 01:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I forgive you. PS I signed in now. I was making a page called Phineas Flynn the Hedgehog and I noticed I wasn't logged in.Bubble gum is yummy! 18:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Childish title Hi. It's me, the girl who didn't throw up when she read this when eating. I wanted to tell you that "A Phintastic Investigation" sounds a bit ''childish for a story that involves blood and death. No offence.Bubble gum is yummy! Don't judge me by my name. I hate Twilight. 22:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It's her story. She can do whatever she wants with it. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Tpffan. Personally, I like the title. But that's just my opinion. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?]]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 00:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Should I continue? I honestly don't think I'm going to. Please tell me if you think I should or not. (although I may change what I've written....) -[[User:Maddyfae|'''Maddyfae]]''Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it...'' 02:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you should. A lot of people are dying to find out what happens next . - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 03:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow Fossy--you read my mind! XD [[User:NotAGothChick101|'I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMAH! ]]It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! 16:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree! In fact, I'm one of the ones who are "dying to know what happens next"! - 22pandrew the pokepnffan Yes you should contiune, don't abandon this fanfic! Finish it! Dark Traveler (talk) 23:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) AHEM!!! you gonna finish?! IM WAITING! Mousei11 (talk) 13:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Possible Reasons I proposed several reasons why he died: * An assassination attempt * Diseases * Suicide # Assassination attempt- I can say that he (Ferb) was killed unsuspectedly by a hired killer, because partially as a reason, a love triangle between him, Vanessa, and a teenage boy. # Suicide- Also related to romance, If ever Vanessa rejected him, the feeling that Ferb might experience will be so heavy that he might be reaching the point of commiting suicide, but how is it done is unknown. I proposed two reasons below: #* Euthanasia- A popular rumor says that Ferb killed himself by drinking a poisonous substance, but for me it is wrong. The story says that Ferb's body was covered in blood, so this reason is 100% inaccurate. Put that in mind that euthanasia does NOT produce bloodshed. #* Self-stabbing - Most people ignore this reason, but this is the one that most fits. But it's not said in the story about a knife, but despite of this, this one is so accurate since it fits the description that Ferb's dead body is covered in blood. # Diseases- This theory gets the least attention, but this might be also a possible cause of death. Below are some diseases. * Tetanus- There is a great risk that Ferb can get tetanus due to the fact that he and Phineas always do some construction, so if he ignored about a small cut in his palm, then gets contact with a rusty piece of iron, so there is big risk of an infection on the bloodstream. * Asthma attack- this is also acquired by construction, especially that of a concrete structure. If already on the point of applying the asbestos, there is a big chance of getting an deadly asthma attack. : IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 13:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ...whut? ...50 people voted this 5 stars...? How is that even possible? O_o (and I still do not get how you people like this story :P) [[User:Maddyfae|'''Spatula.]]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 20:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC)